Thevmedia
Thevmedia Corporation is a Yurkish company focusing on a lot of stuff, headquartered in Vabam, Yurka. Thevmedia's slogans are "Test your feelings", "Great energy" and "Better Feeling". The position of CEO is vacant. Vice-President is not currently known. Known sues This is a list of all known sues coming from Thevmedia, and ones directed to Thevmedia. Any sues done in the future that has to do with Thevmedia (both ways) should be put here. From Thevmedia * July 3, 2012: Sued kkrillepapa for various reasons ** Result: M,592 block for 3 months, later shortened to August 24, 2012 at 8:15 AM * June 30, 2013: Sued kkrillepapa after a serious dispute. ** Result: Thevmedia displayed an error screen in Swedish on all TV Kristian channels but the hokk tv ones. * August 17, 2013: Sued kkrillepapa for about $2 000 000 dollars for attempting to shut down Thevmedia Channel Lock System and start his own system ** Result: Thevmedia closed down all channels but TVK News, TVK Live 1, TVK Live 2, TVK Live 3, TVK Live 4, TVK HD and hokk tv's channels. To Thevmedia * July 3, 2012: kkrillepapa sued Thevmedia for various reasons. ** Result: The latter sued the former for the exact same reason. * June 30, 2013: kkkrillepapa sued Thevmedia after a serious dispute. ** Result: The latter sued the former for the exact same reason. * April 9, 2014: hokk tv sued Thevmedia for $2 000 000 for an error with kkrellepapasd fred67 for super hokk bros. 5 and pignite tv. ** Result: Olkov Armiv responded by saying: "This is nothing I know Thevmedia has done. Our database has no information about a such thing like in this case.". On June 12, 2014 he responded again by saying: "Also, why would we need to pay? We are only able to use money when suing others, but not when WE are sued.". * July 23, 2014: immft sued Thevmedia for $5B for no reason. ** Result: Olkov Armiv never responded to the sue before his passing. Divisions and subsidiaries Divisions * Thevmedia Operating System Development Division: ** Ficrosoft ** Opal Computers Ltd. * Thevmedia Company Division 1 ** Caycats ** FEGI Subsidiaries * Avec Zála Ltd. * Tha Illagal Gamas * Nlm A/SK History Foundation Thevmedia was founded in 1949 by Geho Limanu, a Dalaviifora employee. He chose himself as Chief Executive Officer and Dalaviifora was made the owner. He drew the logo of the company, also adding himself as a stickman. Logo history 1949 - 1983 200px|center 1983 - 1987 200px|center The change is that the stickman was changed, Trade Aero Studios is displayed as the owner, the clouds are different and the camera was zoomed out. The original logo was still used, along with this logo. File:Invasa Long.PNG|A somewhat zoomed-out variant, adopted 1984. Also features fewer clouds. 1987 - 1995 240px|center On May 24, 1987 Invasa Pictures Television was rebranded as Globe Pictures Television, but initially simply Globe Television. File:ThevmediaFavicon1987.PNG|Favicon used from 1989 (created in 1987) until 2012 1995 - 2003 240px|center Commonly known as Globe Pictures Television until 2002, when the name was shortened to simply Globe Television. 2003 - 2009 center In May 2003 Globe Television stopped using Globe International Television in their name. File:Feier TV2000 (2009-).PNG|Variant used by TV2000 from 2009 to 2011 File:Marilla Pictures 2004.PNG|Variant used by Marilla Pictures from 2004 to 2008 File:Globe Coke 2003.PNG|Variant used by Globe Coke from 2003 to 2009 2009 - 2011 center This logo was last seen in Mario Golf: Championship Tour. File:Globe Television Logo 2011a.PNG|The logo on the boxart of Mario Golf: Championship Tour, the last game to feature this logo. File:TV2000 logo 2011.PNG|Variant used by TV2000 from 2011 to April 9, 2012 August 2011 - March 21, 2012 center This logo was introduced in Mario Football 2011. The font was changed and the color changed; though the globe has seen some changes. There are a few less islands and the green island at the bottom actually turns out to be a polar island. The moon was unchanged. March 21, 2012 - June 10, 2012 center On March 21, 2012 Globe Television changed their logo again, this time, the globe was dropped. The logo looked like the logos that the TVK channels uses. June 10, 2012 - June 13, 2012 center The logo was changed yet again, but the globe didn't return. The reason why was that the previous logo did suck and that their Facebook page said it was the "worsted logo". June 13, 2012 - November 13, 2012 center The name "Globe Television" would be a big issue as long it was used. First, other sites include both words like here. The second reason is that the previous logo did suck. Because of that, Globe Television was rebranded as Thevmedia on June 13, 2012. Thevmedia Software was moved into the Thevmedia brand. Two new divisions, Thevmedia Studios and Thevmedia Movies, were launched. File:Thevmedia Logob.PNG|Alternate logo 1 - Used when a site was still not finished File:Thevmedia Logoc.PNG|Alternate logo 2 - Used if the show or program did not support the Windows Vista colors File:ThevmediaFavicon2012.PNG|Favicon November 13, 2012 - November 30, 2012 center After using the new logo, it was only used for a few months. On November 13, 2012 Thevmedia modified the "e" in the logo to match Thevmedia Software's one, which was the original one. File:ThevmediaFaviconnov13.PNG|Favicon November 30, 2012 - January 24, 2013 center The colors were supposed to match the Christmas colors (red and green) but could look like the Hungarian flag if so the one who watched the image thought it resembled. Even after December 26, 2012 the logo was still used. Also the font was changed from the original one to Franklin Gothic Medium. This happened with all logos featuring the Thevmedia "e", including Lotus Center. Both Thevmedia and Grimun sold the whole Mount Gems (including defunct ones, if they are about to be launched again) brand to Hokk tv because Hokk tv changed the name of Mount Gems Television and Mr. young tv had the 1965 Mount Gems Productions color logo. File:Kljk.PNG|Unused logo with similar color tones January 24, 2013 - March 26, 2013 center March 26, 2013 - May 9, 2014 center File:Thevmedia Mobile Website Message.png|A message on Thevmedia's mobile website telling users that Thevmedia will update all their apps in July 2013 July 20, 2013 - May 9, 2014 Thevmedia decided from this date to use any logo as themselves want it. They cannot use logos before June 13, 2012 but can use Thevmedia Software's logo from May 2012. They remove any other thing except Thevmedia if it exists in that logo. May 9, 2014 - September 23, 2018 center Thevmedia updated their official corporate logo on May 9, 2014 as a response to Vabam News changing its logo the previous day. September 23, 2018 - September 29, 2019 center Thevmedia updated their logo to be in line with the TVK rebranding. September 29, 2019 - center